Far Away
by Chaotic User
Summary: [2 shots]Thay've been parted for 2 years, he still wants her back, but will Anzu forgive him? Sapphire X Cerulean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

A/N: I was hearing the song "Far Away" by Nickleback. So this fic is kinda influenced by the song. It's kinda weird, so turn back if you can't stand weirdness. You have been warned. Have mercy on me!

--Far Away—

11 in the night, the air is cold. He stood in the park, why on earth anyone wants be in the park at this ungodly hour? Nobody knows. Maybe he just wanted to be alone, or maybe the park holds fond memories of the past. He sighed, the park indeed had its memories, sweet ones, yet it always end up bitterly.

He sat on a bench, the exact bench where he confessed his feelings to a certain brunette. How he wished he could go back in time, go back to 2 years ago, to cherish every moment they've spent together. If he had another chance…

"Anzu, where are you right now…?"

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

**_--Flashback—_**

**"_Have a seat." He said, gesturing at the park bench. Anzu looked at him skeptically, and took a seat. Yet deep down, her heart is beating fast, she didn't know what's his purpose for inviting her to the park. She blushed when she caught him staring at her intently._**

**"_What is it you invite me here?" she asked. If he wanted to talk, he could just tell her at school, there's no need to come here, which is 5 blocks from school._**

**"_I…I have something to tell you, b…but I think it's best told at somewhere private." Did he just stutter? He never stutters, what's wrong with him? All he wanted to tell her that he had fallen for her and wanted to ask her out on a date, is it that hard? He could feel his cheeks turning warm. Thank god no one's here. _**

**_Anzu's giggling shook him out of his thoughts, what's she laughing at?_**

**"_Are you alright? You look like a tomato." She chuckled sweet-naturedly._**

**_He look at her, he laughter sounds like music, so sweet, so beautiful…wait a second, since when he's becoming poetic? This girl is turning him upside down. He glared at her, immediately silencing her. Man, he was damn nervous, he cast quick glances at her, trying to summon back his courage. Damn, where's his guts when he needs them, he wasn't like this when dueling._**

**"_So, are you going to tell me anything? Or you're going to let me sit here all day, watching you think?" she broke the silence, maybe he was taking too much time._**

**_This is it, it's now or never. Finally, his courage came back, he took a deep breath and said, "Anzu, will you go out with me on a date?"_**

**_Silence…_**

**_More silence…_**

**_Well! Say something, anything! He was getting a nervous breakdown all because of the silence._**

**"_I would love to. I never thought you'll ever ask" her cerulean orbs sparkling._**

**_--End of flashback—_**

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me   
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**_--Another flashback—  
_**

**"_Enough! I'm sick and tired of your lies! Go away, I never ever want to see you again!" she screamed at him, tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks. _**

**"_Please listen to me, it's just a misunderstanding. Stop being so childish!" he was trying in vain to comfort his weeping love._**

**"_How do you explain a woman on top of you, kissing? And after all the fake promises and sweet talk, I can't believe you could such a thing to me? Have you have no respect for me? Kissing another woman in front of me!" she wept._**

**"_I'm not kissing her! She just threw her arm around me! You know I love you, please believe me." He explained, but his temper is rising too, controlling his temper was rather a hard task since childhood. Right now, with Anzu's accusations, he couldn't think straight. Any moment he too will explode, hurting both parties._**

**"_Like hell I can believe you, even the tabloids are saying you're seeing another woman. That's it! We're through!"_**

**"_Fine! Then leave, I don't need you anymore! Get lost!" he lost it, letting his temper taking over._**

**_--End of flashback—_**

After that, he never saw her again. According to her friends, she went to New York to study dance. He tried find her but didn't succeed. He regretted letting those harsh words coming out from his mouth. He tried to ask her family, but they seem to dislike him a lot. But he never stops looking for her, trying to repair the damage he had done.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me   
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**-----TBC------**

**A/N: Trying to write a romance fic, I hope I didn't failed badly. Guess who's the guy. I try to hide his identity to make it more mysterious. Anyway, reviews please!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song "Far Away" by Nickleback.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. And to Almandine-Azaleea, sorry I don't have a chocolate fish, but I do have chocolate chip cookies! Maybe I was too obvious in Kaiba's character. Bout them having kids, maybe I'll end at Anzu getting pregnant. By the way, Nickleback rocks!  
**

**If it's lame/stupid/sucks/weird, I apologies. Have mercy on me! Thanks.**

--Far Away—

She was taking a stroll in the downtown, the whether was quite chilly, she pulls her coat tighter to herself. _Things change quite a lot in 2 years. _She thought. She had just come back to Domino to take a year off from her dance studies. With her natural skills in dancing, the school had sent her to competitions and she had won them all. As a token of gratitude, she was given a year off. Her best friends and family were the first to know her homecoming. They had wait for her at the airport to celebrate. She had a shock as everyone had change a lot, Yugi had grown taller and was nearly as tall as Jyonochi. Jyonochi and Mai were dating, Honda and Shizuka are a couple now. Not to mention they are studying in college and had better grades.

They chatted and had a good time together like old times. Jyonochi manage to get drunk at the restaurant their celebrating and said something about marrying Mai. Mai was blushing like hell while everyone laughing their asses off.

Just thinking bout her friends makes her smile, but deep down, she was thinking bout someone else, someone that broke her heart 2 years ago. She sighed, knowing that _he_'ll never want her back after all these years. She regretted letting her emotions run high that night, after Mokuba had explained to her that the woman was drunk and leaned against _him _for support, which look like they were kissing from a different angel of view. All these years, she hated herself for being an idiot and ruining their blissful relationship. She wanted to apologies to _him_, she missed him in New York, she missed him everyday.

She was so absorb in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had arrive in the park. The cold wind blowing in her face snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked at her surroundings and recognize it. Sadness envelope her as she remembers this is the exact place where he confess his feelings to her. She looked at her watch, 11.05 p.m. The park was dark, except for a few lampposts. It was dangerous for a woman to be here at this hour. She decides to go back home instead but something caught her eye. It was a man, standing beside a bench with his head down. He was tall, and wore a trench coat. _He looks familiar, just like him. Wait a sec, that man really looks like him._ She thought. She tried to get a closer look at that man without him noticing, suddenly, the man snaps his head up and look straight at her direction.

**--Man's POV—**

**I sense someone is watching me. I immediately snap my head up and look at a direction. There it was, a woman, standing under the lamppost light. She looked familiar, just like her. Wait, I squint my eyes to get a better look, Oh God, it's her. I wasn't sure what are my feelings right now. Happiness? Pain? Confusion? Why is she here?**

**--End of POV—**

The man walks straight to Anzu's direction, she panics, don't know what to do. Maybe he's a kidnapper or a mugger. She backed a little and took off, but within a few steps, someone called out her name. "Anzu!"

She looked back and saw the man catching up, it couldn't be, it was _him_. She was rooted to the spot, she felt weak. He looks at her, his face mixed with emotions. "It's you…" she said, barely a whisper. Emotions run amok, both of them don't know what to do, their meeting was unexpected.

Without saying a word, the man crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and demanding, she whimpers at his sudden actions. His tongue prodded her lips, asking for entrance, she immediately grants him permission, her mind was blank. Controlled by their feelings, they just make out under the lamppost.

It was after a while they let go, panting for breath. He took her hand, look her in the eye and said, "I missed you." He looked pained, as if he had lost and found something important in his life. Tears welled up at her eyes, she missed him too, she flung herself into his welcoming arms and sobbed.

"I love you…"

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_ I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Honey! I have something important to tell you!" giggled a brunette as she skips into her husband's office.

"Not now, I'm working. Later." Was his 'warm' reply to his wife.

She pouted, trying to look angry but failed miserably. He chuckle to his beloved as he pulled her onto his lap. "What is it you want to say, dear?"

"Seto, I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: Finally finish! Sorry if the ending is lame. My first time trying to write a romance fic. Anyway kind people, review please. Thank you.**


End file.
